Ninja Legends 1: The Cursed Shurikan
by GlowingSparks
Summary: When a suspicious pale man offers 4 great leaf ninja's a precious treasure, what chaos follows. This is the first instalment of the new Ninja Legends. Hints of rape and gore.


Disclamer::: I do not own naruto in anyway!!!...no matter how much I wish I did.

The Cursed Shurikan

In the village of Konoha, a party of two young Genin and two skilled Sannin by the names of, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade made an extended tour of archaeological excavations in the Sand village. One evening in the bar of their hotel, they met an antiquities dealer, Orochimaru, who engaged them in a lively coversation about archaeology and some of the artifacts he had acquired over the years.

"In fact," said Orochimaru, ":I've just purchased an exquisite Windmill Shurikan that contains facts of the Fourth Hokage inscribed in its blades. Would you like to see it?"

The hidden leaf ninjas said they were very eager to see the Shurikan. "Please come to my dungeo..i mean my lair tomorrow morning about nine," the sound ninja said.

At exactlu nine o'clock the next morning, Orochimaru met the four travelers on the narrow street outside the lair that looked alot like a dungeon. "Good morning!" he said as he shook the men's hands and kissed the lady's cheeks. "Your very punctual." Then, drawing a key from his pocket, he unlocked the lair door and threw it open. "Please come in," the man said.

The snake sannin led the four through a labyrinth of various devices of tourture and one very nude Kabuto tired to a bed to a room at the rear of the building. Inside, hanging in full spread from a chain in the middle of the small room, was the great Windmill Shurikan. Each blade was two feet and inlaid with gold and semiprecious stones. On the blades was texts carved into the metal, the writings of the Fourth Hokage himself.

"It's superb," Tsunade exclaimed.

"I think so, too," replied the pale man.

For the next hour, the five ninja's examined the shurikan closely. The dealer read the inscriptions to them and even showed them a picture of the Fourth while he was creating the golden wepon.

Then Naruto cleared his throat and said,

"Would you....have you...considered selling the shurikan dattebayo?"

Orochimaru seemed taken aback by the suggestion. But now Sakura, Jiriaya and Tsunade pressed him to sell them the treasure. After some negotiation, the ninja's settled on a price of 200,000 yen. They each wrote a check for 50,000 yen and asked Orochimaru to have the shurikan packed up and sent to their hotel that evening as they were planning to begin their journey home to Konoha the next day.

"Before we conclude our arrangement," the snake said, "I should warn you that the shurikan is said to be cursed. If you are having second thoughts, I will tear off your clo...I mean..I will tear up the checks now without any hard feelings."

The leaf ninja's smiled, and sakura said," Thank you. But none of us is superstitious."

Late in the day, he packing crate containing the Fourth's Windmill Shurikan arrived at the hotel. As Sakura, Tsunade and Naruto met in the bar for drinks before dinner, they saw Jiraiya walking out towards the desert. They waited for him all that evening and looked for him the next morning. At last they went to the Kazekage to report their friend missing. Gaara notified the Sand village Anbu's, but a thorough investigation turned up no trace of the missing Sannin. He was never seen again.

From that moment, trouble seemed to haunt the young travelers. Tsunade was shot accidentally in her right arm as Shizune packed away the gun Tsunade has for some unknown reason. Although she was a good healer, the wound became gangrenous and the arm has to be amputated.

The second woman, Sakura, found on her return home that some bad investments has destroyed her family's fortune and left them homeless.

Naruto was struck down by an illness brought on by the Kyubbi which no medic-nin in Konoha could diagnose or cure.

Remembering the dealer's warning of a curse, the surviving ninja's put the shurikan up for sale. They found a buyer almost immediatly, a Konoha buisness man by the name of Shikamaru with a passion for clouds and artifacts.

But no sooner had the shurikan been installed in Shikamaru's home than the curse struck again. His wife, Temari, and their two children were severely injured when they were attacked by a group of Sound ninja's. The the family's house caught fire, destroying every artifact in their collection- except the Windmill Shurikan.

Some days later, the _Konoha News _reported that the Hidden Leaf Village Museum had received a superb Shurikan from an anonymous donor. As two workmen, Kakashi and Iruka, unloaded the Shurikan in the museum courtyard, Iruka slipped and broke his leg. Kakashi dropped dead two days later.

Now the Fourth's curse fell upon the Hidden Leaf Village Museum. Rock Lee, the night watchman, heard the sound of frantic sobbing coming from the shurikan. Other artifacts displayed in the same gallery as the shurikan were hurled about by some unseen hand. Lee, who witnessed the uncanny events died of fright. Sasuke Uchiha, who scoffed at the curse and flipped off the shurikan lost his genitils after a unfourtunet accident occured with a kitchen knife and a drunk Shino.

By now, the newspapers had heard of the strange occurences surronding the Fourth Hokage's Shurikan. A photographer named Neji who took a picture of the great shurikan for his newspaper found when he developed the film that the serene image of the Shurikan was replaced by a grotesque, horrifying face, Neji hurrired home, locked himself in his room and shot himself in the head.

The museum's curators ordered the shurikan to be kept in storage in the basement. Within days the foreman, Gai, who supervised the move was found dead at his desk.

A private collecter known as Kiba Inuzuka with an intrest in the occult purchesed the Shurikan from the Hidden Leaf Village Museum and than invited the renowned spiritualist Hinata Hyuuga to perform an exorcism. After spending a few moments in the Fourth's presence, however, Hinata hurried out of the room, saying " N..No one can overcome s..such...e..evil."

For 12 years, the shurikan passed from one owner to the next, leaving behind a trail of disasters and tragedies. Than a Missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Rain purchesed the curesed shurikan. His name was unknown. The curse did not frighten him: he attributed all the misfortunes of the previous owners to the quirks of circumstance. In early April, he arranged the Shurikan to be shipped to his new lair for his new group of S-ranked, missing-nins.

This group was called the Akatsuki.


End file.
